This invention relates generally to an improved packaging machine and method for packaging elongated products particularly such as french fries. More specifically, this invention relates to a packaging machine for vacuum packing of french fries in a succession of sealed bags, wherein the french fries are arranged in substantial alignment to provide a substantially maximized product bulk density.
Automated packaging machines and systems are generally known in the art for filling cartons and bags and the like with products. For example, in the foods industry, it is well-known to process a particular food item in bulk quantities and then to convey the processed item to appropriate packaging equipment for automated package filling. It is highly desirable, of course, to maximize the quantity of the product contained in each individual package, or, alternately stated, it is desirable to minimize the size of the package per unit weight so that package costs can be minimized while achieving maximum use of shipping and/or warehousing space. With some items, however, such as parfried and frozen french fry potato strips, the elongated product configuration has typically resulted in product packaging in a random or jackstrawed orientation which does not maximize the package bulk density. As a result, substantial product breakage often occurs as multiple product packages are handled for placement within a larger shipping case. Moreover, product settling tends to occur during shipment and/or storage, often resulting in collapsing of stacked or palletized shipping cases and further product breakage. Such product breakage has a strong negative impact on product quality. In addition, the inability to maximize product bulk density inherently increases product shipping cost and related cost of the product to the ultimate consumer.
In the past, a variety of packaging systems and processes have been proposed particularly for use with parfried frozen french fries in an effort to increase the product bulk density within each package. In this regard, various vibratory and/or gravity free-fall systems have been suggested in attempts to align french fry strips within cardboard or paperboard boxes which are sized for group placement in turn within conventional corrugated shipping cases. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,141. Alternately, related packaging systems have been developed in efforts to align french fries for delivery into a succession of sealed bags formed from a suitable kraft-based paper or plastic packaging material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,959; 4,586,313; 4,843,795; and 4,607,478.
While the various french fry alignment packaging systems of the type referenced above may provide some improvements in product bulk density, significant volumetric inefficiency and unused packaging space still occurs. For example, when the french fry strips are packaged in paperboard cartons, the carton defines the volumetric size of the shipping container, with significant product settling occurring to result in substantial unoccupied package volume. By contrast, when the product is packaged within sealed flexible bags, a significant proportion of product alignment is lost during handling of the flexible bags for subsequent packing within substantially rigid cardboard shipping cases. As a result, when the bags are finally packaged in the shipping case, the bagged product is subject to significant settling and breakage attributable thereto.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for further improvements in packaging machines and methods for packing elongated products such as parfried frozen french fries and the like, in a manner which substantially maximizes the bulk density of the product within a shipping package, and thereby significantly reduces product settling and resultant breakage while making maximum use of available warehouse and/or shipping volumetric space. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.